Soulmates Never Die
by Error - Try again
Summary: Fic reescrita. O tempo não foi forte o bastante para curar feridas efazer um sentimento desaparecer. Poderá Hyoga viver sem seu grande amor? Talvez a morte seja a única esperança. Fic participante do 4º Challenge da Comu Hyoga e Shun yaoi. Drama e Angst


Declaro que Saint Seiya non pertence a minha pessoa, mas isso significa que me privarei do prazer de escrever sobre eles.

Essa não possui fins lucrativos. A única coisa que ganho em troca é uma grande satisfação e alguns reviews (onegaiiiiii)

Fic escrita por: Elis Shadow

Betada por: Miki – chan

**--oOoOo--**

Algumas pessoas, ao lerem a primeira parte dessa fic pensaram: eu já li isso antes.

Pois é, já leu sim ... O titulo anterior era _"A Tout Le Monde_", mas depois de receber algumas ameaças e sugestões eu dei continuidade a historia para participar do 4º Challenge da Comunidade _"Hyoga x Shun Yaoi". _Fiquei em 2º (madre até ficou orgulhosa de mim xD).

Então já sabem: essa fic contém yaoi. Se non gosta, non tenho culpa.

Para quem gosta deleite-se.

**--oOoOo--**

_**Soulmates never Die**_

Seu corpo já havia se recuperado dos ferimentos "Santa Batalha". A viagem seria longa. Tinha medo de que algum pensamento invadisse sua mente e o desviasse do caminho que já havia traçado. Tentou se manter ocupado durante o tempo que esteve no avião: leu, ouviu música e até tirou um cochilo. Quando enfim desembarcou na ensolarada Grécia, pensou naqueles que havia deixado para trás, no oriente, por um momento hesitou, mas já estava decidido e escrito em uma carta. Não havia mais

como apagar aquelas linhas, não havia mais como apagar as marcas em sua alma.

_**Não me lembro onde estava**_

_**Percebi que a vida era um jogo.**_

_**Quanto mais serio levo as coisas**_

_**Mas duras às regras se tornam.**_

_**Não tinha idéia de quanto custaria,**_

_**Minha vida passou diante de meus olhos.**_

_**Eu percebi o quão pouco realizei,**_

_**Todos meus planos fracassaram.**_

_**Então, enquanto vocês lêem isto, saibam meus amigos.**_

_**Eu gostaria de ficar com todos vocês,**_

_**Por favor, sorriam quando pensarem em mim.**_

_**Meu corpo se foi, é tudo.**_

Se pôs a caminhar pelas ruas, poderia ter pego um ônibus até o porto, mas preferiu caminhar. Apreciar aquelas ruas, praças, casas cheias de alegria e vida. Viu um grupo de crianças brincarem com um monte de figurinhas, em uma esquina, realmente elas achavam que aquela esquina era o lugar mais divertido do mundo. Sorriu, como há muito não fazia. Mais à frente, numa praça, percebeu um jovem casal de namorados se abraçando, podia sentir o amor que emanava deles. Pensou consigo _"Eles provavelmente acham que esse amor vai durar para sempre... Que assim seja"._ Abençoou aquele casal, sendo o anjo que é e sempre será.

Finalmente chegou ao porto. A viagem não duraria mais que duas horas. Embarcou no navio. Sua mente cheia de certezas, certezas que lhe traziam uma enorme tristeza.

Toda sua vida como cavaleiro fora uma grande hipocrisia. _"Eu defensor de Athena, lutar, matar, morrer em nome de Athena. Não, eu desejei matá-la. Defensor da paz na Terra. Não, tentei destruí-la"._

Em sua cabeça Shun e Hades sempre foram a mesma pessoa. Sabia que ele era a porta aberta, sempre aberta, entre o Olímpo e a Terra, sabia que por ele aquele ser tentaria destruir novamente a humanidade. Sabia que onde tudo havia começado, era onde tudo deveria acabar.

_**A todos**_

_**Aos meus amigos**_

_**Eu amo vocês, é hora de partir.**_

_**Essas são as últimas palavras que falarei**_

_**E elas me libertaram**_

"_É engraçado como sei de tantas coisas, agora que tudo vai acabar"._ Pensava nisso enquanto já caminhava entre as rochas da ilha de Andrômeda.

O único lugar onde realmente se sentia em casa. O fim de tarde já estava próximo. Andava, vendo lugares que lhe eram familiares, enquanto lembranças invadiam sua cabeça, mas nenhuma forte o bastante para fazê-lo desviar de seu destino novamente.

Estava lá novamente. Diante das Pedras do Sacrifício. Repousou a urna com a armadura sobre o chão, abriu. Viu aquele brilho sagrado que emanava dela, sentiu seu corpo ser invadido por um confortante calor. Retirou sua corrente, e como naquele dia, enrolou as correntes nas pedras, se prendeu a elas. Dessa vez seu corpo estava virado para o horizonte, queria apreciar o pôr - do - sol pela última vez. O pôr - do – sol naquela ilha sempre foi algo divino, mas nesta vez estava melancólico e sombrio. Ele sentiu isso. Então fechou os olhos, e esperou o inevitável.

_**Se meu coração estivesse vivo**_

_**Eu sei, com certeza quebraria.**_

_**É a minha memória deixada com vocês**_

_**Não há nada a dizer**_

_**Morrer é uma coisa simples**_

_**O que fica para trás é duro**_

_**Você sabe o adormecido não sente mais dor**_

_**E os vivos estão com medo**_

A lua cheia e as estrelas já figuravam no céu noturno. A maré já havia coberto seu corpo por completo, como daquela vez. Mas desta vez não elevaria seu cosmo, dessa vez abraçaria seu destino.

O ar em seus pulmões já era pouco, mas não ligava para o sofrimento que sentia ao perceber cada resquício de vida se esvair por seus poros. Mesmo que sofresse por 100 vidas, sabia que não se redimiria dos pecados que cometera contra seus inimigos e amigos... _"Amigos será que já leram minha carta?" _

_**A todos**_

_**Aos meus amigos**_

_**Eu amo vocês e hora de partir**_

_**Essas são as ultimas palavras que falarei**_

_**E elas me libertaram**_

Todos estavam em Tóquio, mas em lugares diferentes. Sentiam que aquele dia estava estranho, tudo que viam parecia superficial, tudo que faziam parecia pequeno. Estavam angustiados, o coração apertado.

Não precisavam receber telefonemas, convites formais. Sabiam onde deveriam ir, mas sabiam que não era onde deveriam estar. Chegaram à mansão Kido, viram uma Saori, uma humana, catatônica com um papel nas mãos. Sentiram que aquilo era somente o início de uma vida sem tantas cores, sem tantos sons, sem certa luz que sempre iluminava tudo. Sentiram que haviam perdido um pedaço do seu coração, uma parte que nunca mais achariam. Sentiram que não poderiam fazer mais nada, pois a maré já havia subido e inundado seus corações com uma tristeza que parecia eterna.

_**Então, enquanto vocês lêem isto, saibam meus amigos.**_

_**Eu gostaria de ficar com todos vocês, por favor,**_

_**Sorriam quando pensarem em mim.**_

_**Meu corpo se foi, é tudo.**_

Quando a maré desceu só havia as rochas e as correntes. O corpo que ali deveria estar... Bom, não se sabe, talvez tenha sido levado pela correnteza, tragado para o império de Poseidon, ou levado por anjos para um lugar onde finalmente poderia descansar com a certeza de que não mais haveria mal, que não mais choraria. Um lugar onde poderia ter esperança de um dia acordar e voltar a ter incertezas.

_**A todos**_

_**Aos meus amigos**_

_**Eu amo vocês e hora de partir**_

_**Essas são as ultimas palavras que falarei**_

_**E elas me libertaram.**_

**--oOoOo-- **

_Não restará na noite uma estrela._

_Não restará sequer a noite._

_Morrerei e comigo o conjunto _

_Do intolerável universo._

_Apagarei as pirâmides, as medalhas,_

_Os continentes e os rostos._

_Anularei a acumulação do passado._

_Farei da história pó, do pó farei pó._

_Contemplo agora o último poente._

_Ouço o último pássaro._

_Deixo o nada a ninguém._

**--oOoOo--**

_**Twenty years later**_

Faltavam poucos minutos para a aterrissagem. Pela janela podia-se ver a imensidão verde que eram as florestas temperadas do Japão. Tão diferente do imenso e imaculado deserto de gelo ao qual estava acostumado. Havia 20 anos que não saia da Sibéria. As cores vivas que se tornavam mais vibrantes devido ao alto verão japonês, chegavam a ser uma agressão para olhos que haviam se acostumado com cores neutras, mortas.

Ouviu a aeromoça falar sobre os procedimentos que antecedem a aterrissagem. Não havia mais volta. Estava diante de seu maior confronto: o embate contra a realidade.

Já se encontrava fora do avião. Dirigiu-se até as esteiras onde pegou uma mochila, sua única bagagem. Não pretendia passar muito tempo na terra do 'Sol nascente'.

Foi até a saída, respirou fundo renovando o ar em seus pulmões. A atmosfera estava pesada e intragável como aquele dia. Aquele dia maldito era a razão que o manteve afastado durante tanto tempo. Tinha esperanças que a distância aplacasse a enorme dor que habitava seu ser. Mas nem o tempo e o seu refúgio em um lugar tão absorto mostraram-se capazes de estancar o sangramento da ferida que há anos insistia em não cicatrizar.

Pegou um táxi, vendo através do vidro fechado pessoas e lugares que pareciam refletir o vazio que assolava sua alma. Via a cidade passar correndo, realmente não sentira falta daquele lugar. Mas isso não fazia diferença. Já não sentia mais nada há muito tempo. A dor e a depressão faziam parte de sua personalidade.

Chegou ao seu destino. Encarou o enorme portão da mansão Kido. Sentia-se angustiado, não estava preparado para andar pelas alamedas do imenso jardim ou entrar em qualquer cômodo sem ter sua mente bombardeada por lembranças que agiriam como navalhas ferindo ainda mais uma alma já calejada. Mas tinha que vencer essas barreiras. Em vinte anos de luto havia deixado muita vida para trás. Devia essa vitória a si mesmo, e mais, devia essa vitória a ele. Isaak ficou ao seu lado agüentando sua morbidez e passividade, tentando lhe dar ânimo para seguir com sua vida. O ex-general marina havia se tornado o bálsamo de sua vida. Por isso, Hyoga jurou para ele que dedicaria o resto de sua existência a Isaak que lhe devotava um amor incondicional. Mas não poderia iniciar um novo ciclo sem ter dado o final definitivo a uma história que nem ao menos havia se iniciado. Ele tinha que dizer uma palavra muito ensaiada, mas nunca dita.

Empurrou o portão. Andando pelo caminho de pedras viu sua mente ser invadida por fantasmas. Ali eles pareciam ganhar vida.

_**Memories**_

Vagava sem rumo entre as árvores. Procurava por um refúgio, um lugar onde aqueles meninos fúteis não o importunariam com convites para brincadeiras. No auge de seus oito anos julgava-se mais amadurecido que todos ali.

Continuou a andar pelo bosque sem prestar atenção no que tinha a sua volta. O que importava é que estava só. Isso bastava.

Seu estado de solidão foi rompido por um gemido que atravessou o ar e chegou aos seus ouvidos. Afinal não estava sozinho.

Foi até o local em que aquele som havia se originado. Deparou-se com uma enorme clareira onde uma suntuosa fonte destacava-se, ao seu redor havia um belo jardim, podia-se notar a grande variedade de flores. No meio delas um garoto agachado mantinha o dedo indicador direito dentro da boca. Já havia visto aquele garoto várias vezes, sempre atrás do irmão mais velho, este não deixava ninguém se aproximar do mais novo. Se esse era o desejo do garoto mal encarado de cabelos azuis, o cumpriria. Deu as costas e ia sair andando quando ouviu uma voz.

- Hein... Espera! – Virou-se percebendo o outro de pé com o dedo ainda sangrando.

- Deveria voltar para a mansão e colocar um curativo no seu dedo. Pode infeccionar. – ficou surpreso com as próprias palavras, nunca se mostrou preocupado com ninguém. Por que havia dito isso a aquele garoto?

- Meu dedo...? Isso não é nada. Já me acostumei a me ferir no espinho das rosas. – O garoto mostrava um sorriso cativante, doce e sincero.

- Bom se é assim... Eu vou indo.

- Não espera... Não quer conversar?

- Conversar?

- É. Meu irmão afasta todo e qualquer possível amigo, por isso só converso com ele. Queria falar com outras pessoas.

- E por que eu?

- Por que meu irmão não esta aqui para te afastar! – Se sentiu um bobo após ouvir resposta. Era óbvio. Por que aquele garoto iria querer fazer amizade com ele? Apenas estava aproveitando a oportunidade. Derrotado se sentou no chão.

- Meu nome é Shun. E o seu? – Perguntou isso após sentar no chão ao lado do menino russo.

- É Hyoga. – O sorriso do garoto japonês se tornou ainda maior ao saber que finalmente teria alguém para conversar.

- Sabe Hyoga, esse é o meu lugar favorito.

- Por quê?

- Aqui as flores são mais belas. Não há flores iguais em toda a propriedade. Sempre venho nesse lugar para fugir daqueles meninos e da proteção exagerada do meu irmão. Então em retribuição a proteção que encontro aqui, arranco as ervas daninhas.

- Não precisa fazer isso. Aqui há jardineiros, essa é a função deles.

- Mas eles não fazem com amor, só fazem por que são pagos. – Diante de tais argumentos, Hyoga começou a achar que a amizade com aquele garotinho de cabelos verdes, não ia ser um desperdício.

- Quando eu crescer e me casar quero ter uma linda casa com um enorme jardim cheio de belas flores.

- Não é muito novo para pensar nisso?

- Não. Logo que me apaixonar vou me casar. As pessoas acham que sempre há muito tempo para fazerem as coisas, mas a vida é curta. Não há por que esperar.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Sete anos. – Não parecia. Aquelas palavras nunca seriam ditas por uma criança de sete anos. A cada instante Shun surpreendia mais Hyoga.

- Eu sei que a vida é curta, por que meus pais morreram jovens. Nem cheguei a conhecê-los.

- É... Minha mãe também morreu cedo. – O semblante do russo se tornou melancólico, o outro percebeu isso e tratou de encerrar o assunto.

- É por isso que não devemos perder as oportunidades e nos apegar ao passado. A vida não espera por pessoas assim. Não acha? – Hyoga apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Encontrou um conforto desconhecido nas palavras de seu novo amigo.

- Vem, vamos brincar. – Shun se levantou e estendeu sua mão para Hyoga que estranhamente não se incomodou com o convite. Sua mão foi ao encontro da mão do japonês.

- Vamos brincar de que?

- Hun... De esconde-esconde. O que acha?

- Tá bom.

Passaram a tarde inteira brincando por entre as árvores. Se tornarem grandes amigos, longe das vistas vigilantes de Ikki. Assim, com o passar do tempo, Hyoga percebeu que as flores ali só eram as mais belas de todas, por que Shun cuidava, as tratava com carinho.

Aquele lugar logo se transformou no refúgio favorito do russo.

_**End of Memories**_

--oOoOo--

Depois, cada um foi enviado para um lugar diferente, onde treinariam e lutariam para conquistar suas armaduras e serem honrados com o título de cavaleiros.

Seis anos após a separação, se reencontraram na Guerra Galáctica. Shun continuava a ser aquele ser puro e encantador, o duro treino não transformou sua natureza ao contrário de Hyoga, que transmitia certa arrogância, em nada lembrava aquela criança que gostava de admirar as estrelas ao lado de Shun.

O virginiano tentava de todas as formas romper as barreiras que o separavam do russo. Mas este se mostrava indiferente a isso.

Shun não era somente o ser mais gentil que já conhecera, era também o mais belo. Essa beleza o incomodava, a simples presença do cavaleiro de Andrômeda ascendia todos seus sentidos, o incendiava.

Esse sentimento não fazia bem a ele. Decidiu se afastar.

Vieram as batalhas, os sentimentos apenas aumentavam. Shun era admirável. A despeito de sua aparência frágil, se mostrava forte e decidido, o fato de sempre passar sobre suas duvidas e lutar mostrava sua enorme coragem. Era inevitável. Hyoga o amava.

Após o japonês quase abrir mão de sua vida para trazê-lo de volta do mundo dos mortos, teve absoluta certeza de que não poderia viver sem ele. A simples lembrança do virginiano desfalecido em seus braços, enquanto subia as escadas para a casa de escorpião, o lançava em um mundo de desespero.

Amava Shun. Não mais negaria isso. Se amar outro homem fosse pecado, iria para o inferno em nome desse sentimento.

Então, novos inimigos se mostraram, batalhas se fizeram necessárias: Asgard, Poseidon e Hades.

E com Hades veio a morte de Athena; a viagem ao inferno; a possessão; o sacrifício dos cavaleiros de ouro; os Campos Elíseos e finalmente a vitória.

A vitória veio a custo de um sofrimento incalculável, feridas que nunca cicatrizariam, foram abertas. Em Shun ficou uma semente maligna que viria a crescer e geraria mais um pesadelo. Daí veio a decisão. A morte.

Hyoga perdeu parte de sua vida. Não podia acreditar. Não podia aceitar. Foi para a Sibéria. Procurava um refúgio, uma fuga da realidade, da dor. Apenas outra forma de se enganar. Não haveria lugar onde o sofrimento não alcançasse seu coração.

Vinte anos depois estava ele ali, parado a meio caminho da entrada da mansão. Pensava no quão era indigno, não merecia Shun. Havia perdido a oportunidade de se declarar e agora vivia em martírio por não esquecer o passado e seguir com sua vida. Riu de si. Era irônico. Um homem de 34 anos era incapaz de seguir o sábio conselho de uma criança de 7 anos.

Foi tirada de seus devaneios pelo sol japonês que queimava sua pele, esta havia perdido seu tom bronzeado graças a sua, quase total, privação do sol.

Caminhou, adentrando a enorme mansão. Nenhum de seus donos estava lá, só havia os empregados que já aguardavam a sua chegada. Um dos empregados o conduziu até o quarto de hospede, no mesmo corredor do antigo quarto do Shun. Sua mente voltou a ser invadida por vozes, risadas, resquícios de memórias alegres. Entrou no quarto indicado, se jogou sobre a cama sem cerimônia. Posou seu rosto sobre o travesseiro ainda sendo atormentado pelas lembranças. A estada naquela mansão seria um completo pesadelo.

**--oOoOo--**

Acordou no início da noite, a muito custo consegui dormir. Levantou-se para tomar um banho. Mirou-se no espelho, incrivelmente sua aparência não refletia seu abatimento. Ainda ostentava o físico de um verdadeiro deus grego, sua face mantinha a mesmos traços finos e elegantes de um príncipe eslavo. Com seu amadurecimento, sua beleza apenas se intensificou. Seu cabelo agora chegava até a linha da cintura, emoldurava o belo quadro. Seus belos olhos azuis eram os únicos que denunciavam sua tristeza.

Logo que saiu do banho um dos empregados bateu a sua porta avisando-o que o jantar já estava servido e que seus patrões o aguardavam. Dito isso, o empregado se retirou deixando Hyoga sozinho, para que pudesse terminar de se arrumar.

Apesar de viver praticamente isolado do mundo ele estava a par de tudo o que acontecia por meio de telegramas e convites para celebrações e casamentos.

Seiya havia se casado com Saori e Shiryu com Shunrei. Ikki havia se tornado o mestre do santuário de Athena. Fixando-se em um lugar mostrou a todos aquilo que nunca havia dito: sentia-se culpado por não estar perto de seu irmão, quando este se matou.

Saori e os três ex-cavaleiros de bronze reuniam-se anualmente para celebrar a memória de Shun. Não lamentavam ou questionavam a decisão dele, apenas exaltavam sua existência virtuosa.

Respeitavam e cumpriam o último desejo que Shun havia expressado na carta: 'por favor, sorriam quando pensarem em mim'.

O russo sempre fora convidado para a "celebração", nunca foi em nenhuma e nem justificava sua ausência, mas todos sabiam o motivo.

Pouco tempo depois de ter sido avisado, já estava descendo as escadarias rumo à sala de reuniões. Escutou risadas vindas do interior do cômodo. Entrou na sala em silêncio, analisando o terreno onde iria pisar. Estavam todos lá: Seiya em pé no meio da sala gesticulando, contando algo que provocava risada em todos, Shiryu estava sentado em um grande sofá de três lugares com as pernas cruzadas, no outra ponta estava Ikki que tentava abafar os risos e Saori em uma poltrona com as duas pernas sobre um bufe, ostentava uma barriga de aproximadamente nove meses. A despeito dos anos que haviam se passado, eles não estavam tão diferentes. Seiya e Saori tinham seus cabelos mais curtos, os de Ikki caiam em cascata até a cintura e Shiryu, parecia que o vira ontem pela última vez.

Depois de observar resolveu se fazer notar. Deu três batidas na porta.

- Com licença.

- Hyoga! Que saudades meu irmão. Fiquei tão feliz quando disse que viria. – Seiya veio alegre abraçando o russo.

- Vinte anos sem nos vermos... Puxa Hyoga. Temos muito papo para colocar em dia.

- Sim Shiryu. – respondeu ao cumprimento do chinês se desvencilhando do abraço caloroso de Seiya.

- Como vai pato?

- A nobreza de seu novo cargo, Ikki, não lhe atribuiu bons modos a sua educação.

- E o seu exílio não conseguiu extinguir a sua arrogância. – respondeu em tom de desafio.

- Vamos, parem com isso. – Saori se levantou para ir cumprimentar o recém chegado.

– Seja bem vindo Hyoga. Senti a sua falta.

- Obrigado. Você está muito bonita grávida.

- Obrigada.

- Quando eu achei que seria impossível ela ficar mais bela, a Saori me aparece grávida.

- Seiya, Seiya... Você já esta casado há dez anos, não precisa mais bajular sua esposa.

- Não Ikki. Ele está certo. Todo dia devemos elogiar nossas esposas, não é bajulação, é a mais pura verdade. Shunrei continua bela.

- Como vai Shunrei e seus filhos Shiryu?

- Estão bem Saori. Mas infelizmente um dos gêmeos está meio adoentado, por isso não ficarei mais tempo. Amanhã pela manhã irei embora.

- Também não poderei ficar. Tenho assuntos pendentes no Santuário.

- Então parece que só o Hyoga ficará aqui para ajudar o papai de primeira viagem. Esse menino tá demorando muito. Não quero ser pai de uma criança indolente.

- Calma Seiya. Eu sou a mãe, eu é que deveria estar nervosa. Ele não será indolente, só está atrasado uma semana.

- Essa é a prova de que a criança é filho do Seiya. Tão preguiçoso quanto o pai... – A brincadeira arrancou risadas de todos, menos de Hyoga. Ele não entendia como uma data tão triste poderia ter se tornado um festival de piadas.

Com um misto de revolta e vergonha, por parecer o único a se importar com o que havia acontecido, saiu rapidamente da sala, em direção a porta principal da mansão.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Seiya ao ver Hyoga passar do seu lado.

- Não é óbvio Pangaré? Eu falarei com ele.

Ikki saiu da sala repassando mentalmente as palavras de consolo que por vinte anos foram ensaiadas. Finalmente Hyoga as ouviria. O encontrou com a mão direita na maçaneta da porta.

- Hyoga, aonde você vai?

- Vou dar uma volta. – O silêncio se instalou entre pos dois. As palavras entalaram na garganta de Ikki, a situação o incomodava. Deu graças aos céus quando ouviu a voz baixa do ex-cavaleiro de cisne.

- Hoje é noite de Lua Crescente... Não é?

- É sim...

- Era a Lua favorita dele. Agora que me lembrei. – Fênix se aproximou colocando a mão direita no ombro do outro, que mantinha a cabeça baixa.

- Foi escolha dele. Nós devemos aceitar.

- Nós éramos cavaleiros. Fomos treinados e preparados para morrer. Eu sei disso. Mas eu não estava preparado para aquilo. Não estava preparado para perder alguém tão precioso para mim. Minha vida não é nada perto da vida de quem amo.

- Hyoga...

- Não, me escute Ikki! Eu fui um egoísta durante todo esse tempo. Minha dor não é maior que a sua, você é o irmão dele... Desculpe-me por não ter ficado aqui. Eu só não sabia o que dizer. – Hyoga continuava de costas para Ikki. Seus olhos estavam marejados e a voz embargada. O leonino não fazia nada, apenas ouvia atentamente tudo que o outro falava.

- Me desculpe por ter fugido e deixado vocês sozinhos...

- Você poderia ter dito palavras que gostaria de ouvir, palavras que te confortariam.

- Aquilo que eu quero ouvir? Eu quero que você me diga que tudo não passou de uma brincadeira, que esses vinte anos foram uma mentira. Diga-me que ao abrir essa porta eu o encontrarei no meio do jardim admirando a noite e a Lua.

- Eu não posso te dizer isso. – Ikki não se incomodou com as palavras de Hyoga. Ele, por muitas vezes, desejou que tudo isso fosse um grande pesadelo. Mas nunca questionou os motivos de Shun, sempre olhou para frente e assim seguiu com a sua vida.

- Faz vinte anos Hyoga... Você já deveria ter superado isso. – O russo finalmente ergueu a cabeça.

- Eu sei Ikki... É por isso que estou aqui. –Ele abriu a porta revelando o jardim banhado pela fraca luz de Lua. Saiu e caminhou na direção do bosque, sendo observado por Ikki.

- Hein Ikki! Está tudo bem? Onde está Hyoga?

- Ele foi ver a Lua Seiya...

- Ele realmente ama o Shun... Deve ter sofrido muito.

- O amor que ele sente é maior que a vida dele... – Eles continuaram a observar a bela noite de verão em silêncio. Ikki se virou para dentro com a cabeça baixa.

- Shun também o amava. Ele nunca me disse, mas eu sabia.

- Todos nós sabíamos, estava expresso no rosto dele.

- É... Pena que esse amor não era maior que o dever dele. – Ikki fechou a porta atrás de si.

**--oOoOo--**

No meio do bosque, Hyoga estava a poucos passos da clareira. Estranhamente sua mente estava em paz. Naquele lugar onde as lembranças deveriam estar incontroláveis, onde elas seriam mais fortes, era o contrário. Sentia-se confortável.

Deixou que um sorriso se fizesse presente em seu rosto. Sorriu como há muito não fazia.

- Esse lugar continua belo, como no tempo em que o Shun estava aqui. Ainda consigo sentir sua presença entre as flores. – Caminhou para o centro da clareira, se sentou em um dos bancos recém colocados. Ergueu seu olhar para o céu estrelado.

- A noite está realmente bela. Quantas noites não compartilhamos, noites tão belas como essa? Quantas vezes você esteve ao meu lado, somente nós dois e eu nada disse. Se eu tivesse dito o quanto eu o amo... Será que você ainda estaria aqui? - Puniu-se por seus pensamentos. Não estava ali para continuar a lamentar. Ergue-se e caminhou até o caminho de pedras, mas antes se virou e olhou novamente para as flores.

- Shun, eu queria seguir o seu conselho, sei que você gostaria que eu vivesse a minha vida e não mais lamentasse o amor que sinto... Eu queria seguir em frente, mas sou fraco... Você sempre foi o mais forte... – voltou a caminhar de cabeça baixa. As lágrimas que há muito julgava ter secado, voltaram a rolar por sua face.

- Me desculpe Shun... Eu não consigo... Eu nunca te mereci, meu amor... Mas não consigo dizer adeus.

Saiu correndo por entre as árvores. O ar quente batia violentamente contra a sua pele. Parecia quer-lhe cortar como punição. Entrou na mansão e foi direto para seu quarto.

**--oOoOo--**

Hyoga levantou cedo, não pregou o olho durante a noite. Estava na copa tomando o café da manhã. Ikki e Shiryu já haviam ido embora, seu vôo só sairia à tarde, mas queria sair logo daquela casa. Um campo de batalha onde havia sofrido sua maior derrota.

- Ahhhh! Hyoga socorro...! – Seiya entrou gritando e tropeçando na copa.

- Seiya acalme-se. O que houve? – Hyoga se levantou rapidamente indo ao encontro do sagitariano que ainda estava no chão com as calças no joelho e a camisa aberta.

- Não, não posso... A bolsa da Saori explodiu. Eu estava lá, ela estava lá, ai bum... Água, muita água... Eu não encontro a minha chave e eu não sei fazer um parto, não sou médico... Hyoga, me ajuda... - Seiya tropeçava nas palavras e chorava desesperadamente.

- Onde está a Saori?

- Lá em cima. Vazando... Ela esta vazando Hyoga...

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Agora você vai se vestir e procurar a chave. Me espera lá fora. Eu vou pegar a Saori e dirijo até o hospital. – O russo correu até o segundo andar. Encontrou Saori no meio do corredor se apoiando na parede com uma mala nas mãos. Mesclado passos com gemidos de dor.

- Eu te ajudo. Me dá a sua mala, eu te levo no colo. – Levou a deusa até o andar de baixo. Seiya estava na porta com as chaves na mão.

- Ainda bem que você achou. Vamos logo.

- Graças aos deuses. Ainda bem que você está aqui Hyoga. Ahhh... Se fosse depender da anta com quem me casei... Ahhhh...

- Saori... Não fale assim comigo.

- Por favor... Não é hora disso. Abra a porta do carro Seiya! – A deusa foi colocada no banco de trás do carro utilitário.

- Ahhh... Tira isso de mim, por favor... Ahhh... Prefiro ser atingida por milhares de flechas a sentir essa dor... Ahhh...

- Calma Saori! Hyoga anda logo com isso. – O aquariano ligou o carro. Saiu fritando os pneus. O portão automático abriu revelando a rua, a calçada, uma samambaia. Uma samambaia? O carro parou bruscamente.

- Ai meu Deus... Eu atropelei alguém.

- O que? Quem?

- Sei lá... Uma samambaia... – Hyoga saiu apressado do carro. Encontrou caída na calçada a samambaia e ao lado dela uma pessoa.

- Você esta bem? Deveria ter mais cuidado e... – Parou de falar ao encarar o garoto que tinha atropelado. Ele tinha a pele alva levemente corada, um cabelo castanho que ia até os ombros. E os olhos, os olhos profundamente verdes.

"_Shun...? Como é possível". _

- Seu barbeiro... Uhgr ai... Você me atropelou... Ai dói quando respiro...

- Desculpe. Eu te ajudo a levantar. – Estava bestificado com o que vislumbrava. Aquela pessoa era tão parecida com Shun...

- Ahhh! Está doendo.

- Você está ferido. Vou te levar para o hospital.

- Hyoga! O que você está fazendo? – Mais gritos foram ouvidos, vindos do interior do carro. – A Saori vai me deixar surdo!

- Já estou indo. – Virou-se para o menino de cabelos castanhos – Vou te pegar no colo. Está bem?

- Está bem. Mas por favor, cuidado. – Olhou para aqueles olhos verdes. Meigos e puros. Como os de Shun.

- Espere! Por favor, pegue a minha samambaia.

- O que?

- Minha samambaia. Não posso deixá-la aqui.

- Ok. Eu o colocarei dentro do carro e depois pegarei a planta. – E assim fez. Colocou sua vítima no banco de carona e depois lhe entregou a estimada samambaia. Seiya e Saori nem notaram a presença do novo passageiro.

Hyoga não parava de olhar para o garoto.

"_Hyoga concentre-se e não pense besteiras. Shun está morto, essa pessoa não é ele. Shun nunca me ofenderia"._

- Senhor...

- Está falando comigo?

- Desculpe-me. Entendo a sua pressa. Está levando a senhora Saori para o hospital. Não deveria ter te ofendido. Devo estar sendo um estorvo, não é? Desculpe-me.

"_Essa atitude, a doçura na voz... Não, não é o Shun." _

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por mais um grito de Saori que sentia suas contrações aumentarem.

- Garoto! Não me chame de senhor e pare de se desculpar. A culpa também foi minha.

A viagem prosseguiu. Hyoga não trocou mais nenhuma palavra com o japonês de olhos verdes. Só ouvira os gritos incessantes de Saori e o choro descontrolado de Seiya.

Quando chegaram ao hospital, a deusa foi prontamente posta em uma cadeira de rodas e levada para a sala de parto acompanhada de Seiya. O russo levou o garoto para o pronto socorro.

**--oOoOo--**

Meia hora depois Hyoga ainda estava na sala de espera acompanhado da samambaia, pensando no garoto que havia acabado de conhecer. Tudo nele era o Shun, mas este estava morto. Aquele maldito dia poderia ser uma ilusão? O ar irrespirável, a angustia, até hoje ele se lembrava da sensação de sentir o cosmo de Shun se extinguir. E ele tão longe, sem poder fazer nada. A dor que sentia não era em vão. A morte de Shun era uma certeza.

Hyoga estava com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Suas mãos pressionavam as têmporas em uma tentativa inútil de controlar seus pensamentos.

"_Como? Shun morreu. Não deveria estar aqui. Não é ele. Ou poderia ser?"._

- Reencarnação! Só pode ser... – Essa certeza inundou a sua mente. – Ele voltou, voltou para mim...

- O que você disse?

- Ah...

- Te assustei?

- Sim... Há quanto tempo você está ai? Já está melhor?

- Estou bem e não estava aqui há muito tempo. Você estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos. Parecia que a sua alma havia abandonado seu corpo. – Disse com uma cara de curiosidade.

Todo o diálogo estava sendo travado a uma distância mínima, pois o japonês estava com seu corpo curvado para frente, seus narizes quase se tocavam. O aquariano podia ver claramente cada traço do rosto andrógeno, o rosto que tanto amava estava ali ao alcance de seus lábios.

O garoto afastou-se se sentando ao lado do loiro cuidadosamente.

- Você se machucou seriamente?

- Não só trinquei a minha costela. Em uma semana estarei bem. Hein... Você trouxe a minha samambaia. Obrigado! – Exclamou contente ao ver a planta sobre a mesa.

- Ela poderia morrer sufocada dentro do carro, eu acho... Ela parece ser importante para você.

- É sim... Eu ainda não sei o seu nome.

- Hyoga. Alexei Hyoga Yukida.

- Que nome bonito! O meu é meio estranho.

- Não pode haver nada estranho em você. – O garoto riu sem jeito com as palavras do outro.

- Me diga qual seu nome?

- Fujimori, Eien Fujimori.

- Não disse? Seu nome é muito bonito. – O garoto desconcertado mudou logo de assunto.

- Como está a senhora Saori?

- Saori? Não sei, fiquei aqui o tempo todo.

- Não precisa se preocupar tanto comigo.

- Não fale isso! Eu o machuquei é minha responsabilidade. – A sala de espera mergulhou no silêncio.

Eien olhava para um ponto qualquer. Hyoga continuava a admirar o garoto. Fechou seus olhos aguçando seus outros sentidos. Não era somente a mesma aparência, era também o mesmo cheiro doce e suave e a mesma presença quente e confortável.

- Senhor Hyoga... Está dormindo?

- Não estou dormindo. – Disse abrindo os olhos encontrando duas esmeraldas curiosas. – Já não te disse para parar de chamar de senhor? Aparento ser tão velho assim?

- Não... É só que...

- Quantos anos você tem?

- Completei vinte anos ontem...

- Você nasceu no dia oito de setembro de 1986?

- É nasci. Agora acho que devo ir. Já te importunei demais. Seiya e Saori podem estar precisando de você.

- Como sabe o nome deles? Eu não me lembro de ter dito a você.

-Quem não conhece os dois. Além disso, meu avô trabalha na mansão Kido. Há dois meses moro com ele na casa dos empregados. Tenho que ir, ele deve estar preocupado e a samambaia precisa de água.

- Não, eu o levarei. Afinal você ainda é responsabilidade minha. Vou ver se o Seiya precisa de mim, mas acho que não. Espere-me aqui.

Hyoga foi a outra ala do hospital procurar Seiya. Quando chegou lá foi atacado por um homem cheirando a charuto e com uma cara de absoluta felicidade.

- Pelo jeito seu filho já nasceu. Como está a Saori e o bebê?

- Estão bem, muito bem Hyoga. Saori e Shun estão maravilhosamente bem.

- Shun?

- Sim. Quando ficamos sabendo o sexo da criança decidimos que esse seria o nome. Espero que ele seja metade do homem que o Shun foi.

- Ele será. Já nasceu sob a mesma constelação. Ele vai ser muito feliz Seiya. Vejo que não sou mais necessário. Vou para casa levar o Eien.

- Eien? Quem é Eien?

- O neto do jardineiro que eu atropelei. Você não o conhece?

- Não.

- Ficará surpreso quando o conhecer. – Neste instante chega uma enfermeira avisando a Seiya que Saori deseja vê-lo.

- Hyoga fique a vontade, pode usar o carro, vou embora de táxi. Muito obrigado meu amigo, muito obrigado mesmo.

- Não há porque Seiya.

Após falar com Seiya, Hyoga voltou com passos apressados para onde estava Eien.

- Olá! Demorei?

- Não foi até rápido demais. O bebê já nasceu?

- Já sim. – Abaixou a cabeça – Seu nome é Shun. – Eien paralisou - O que foi? Algum problema?

- Não. Esta tudo bem... Deve ser essas bandagens. Estão apertadas.

Hyoga riu da cara de confusão do menor. – Então vou levá-lo para casa. Você tem que descansar.

Toda a viagem foi feita em silêncio. Hyoga pretendia conversar e saber mais sobre Eien, mas o japonês não mostrava disposição para conversas. Uma expressão muito triste se fazia presente.

**--oOoOo--**

Chegaram à mansão em poucos minutos. As primeiras estrelas já pontilhavam o céu.

- Quer ajuda com a samambaia?

- Não se preocupe. Já te dei trabalho demais.

- Não foi trabalho algum, além do mais eu te atropelei e ainda ganhei por conhecer você. – Hyoga riu. Ainda mantinha aquele ar galanteador da adolescência.

- Também foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Mas mesmo assim obrigado. Sabia que você é muito gentil? – Sem esperar resposta foi em direção à casa dos empregados. Estava a meio caminho quando o russo chamou a sua atenção.

- Posso te visitar amanhã?

- Claro que pode. Tenha uma boa noite!

Hyoga ficou olhando o jovem caminhar até a sua sinueta desaparecer na escuridão.

Estava encantado. Eien era todo Shun. Será que a vida havia lhe dado uma nova oportunidade? Se os deuses haviam lhe agraciado dessa forma não jogaria essa chance fora.

**--oOoOo--**

Hyoga acordou cedo no outro dia. Teve uma noite tranqüila, como há muito não tinha. Mas era impossível dormir até mais tarde, a mansão Kido estava alvoroçada. Todos os empregados estavam agitados, a casa tinha que estar impecável para a chegada do novo herdeiro.

Toda aquela correria incomodava o russo. Logo após o café ele saiu para andar pelo jardim, o único lugar tranqüilo. Caminhava pensando na Sibéria e no vôo que havia perdido. Isaak com certeza estava preocupado, mas agora ele tinha um motivo para ficar.

Quando voltou a superfície de seus pensamentos se viu na clareira onde esteve na noite passada retrasada. Onde suas mais doces lembranças moravam.

A clareira não estava vazia. Eien estava lá munido de instrumentos de jardinagem. Ficou maravilhado com a visão do japonês no meio das flores.

- Agora vejo por que a samambaia é tão preciosa.

- Olá Hyoga! Agora terei tempo para cuidar do jardim. Comprei a samambaia para plantar aqui. Acho que dará um belo contraste no meio das rosas.

- Você cuida desde quando desse jardim?

- Desde quando cheguei aqui...

- Está cuidada muito bem. Esse jardim está tão belo quanto há vinte anos atrás. _"Quando Shun estava aqui..."._

Eien observou Hyoga se perder e suas lembranças. O olhar do russo se perdeu no meio das flores enquanto o vento bailava com seus cabelos.

- Hyoga...

- Eu?

- Onde você estava? - Hyoga encarou o garoto que o fitava curioso.

- Não muito longe eu garanto... – Eien sorriu e voltou para sua atividade de plantar a samambaia.

O ex-cavaleiro passou alguns minutos o observando encantado. Até ganhar a atenção do japonês.

- O que você está olhando?

- Você... – Eien ficou sem jeito e abaixou seu olhar. Hyoga agachou ao seu lado e tocou seu ombro. – Posso ficar aqui com você? Sabe a casa esta muito movimentada e só tem a piorar. Odeio isso. Aqui é tão tranqüilo...

- Você não precisa pedir... Eien respondeu sem olhar para Hyoga. Ia se levantando para ir embora, mas seu braço foi seguro pelo russo.

- Espere. Não vá embora... Eu disse que queria ficar aqui... Com você. – O garoto se virou olhando no rosto do outro. Parecia que todo seu sangue havia se deslocado para sua face.

- Só se você me ajudar com as flores,

Passaram a tarde inteira juntos. O silêncio imperava entre eles. Mas palavras se faziam desnecessárias, esbarrões ocasionais e longas trocas de olhares falavam por si.

Quando o sol poente tingia o céu com tons alaranjados, o trabalho no jardim já estava terminado. Hyoga olhou para Eien que guardava os últimos instrumentos de jardinagem. Esta elevou seu olhar para o céu onde já se revelava a primeira estrela.

A brisa quente do verão agitava seus longos cabelos castanhos, os últimos raios solares iluminavam sua face, a deixando mais bela do que já era, na visão do russo.

- Perfeito...!

- Hun...? O que disse Hyoga?

- Você é simplesmente perfeito. – Hyoga pegou o rosto menor entre suas mãos, o admirou mais uma vez a face perfeitamente esculpida e, agora, levemente ruborizada. Irresistível.

Tomou gentilmente os lábios rosados. Não achando resistência aprofundou a exploração. Descobriu sabores e sensações, as quais julgava ser indigno.

Pensamentos inevitáveis invadiram a sua cabeça.

''_Seria assim se beijasse Shun?'' _

Seria impossível saber. Decidiu apenas saborear o momento. Entregou-se totalmente ao beijo. Sentia que o outro poderia sugar a sua alma. O garoto japonês o beijava com 'fome'. O fazia como se esperasse aquilo por toda uma vida.

Vida? Uma vida que achava ter acabado junto com a vida de Shun, mas agora poderia recomeçar, poderia amar. Seria feliz.

Uma voz solitária e baixa ecoou em sua mente: "_Isaak"._

Apartaram o beijo, ambos já sem fôlego. Apenas se abraçaram. Sentia o calor de Eien junto a seu corpo, um calor tão familiar, mas sua mente estava dividida. Havia uma promessa, havia alguém o esperando. Isaak.

O abraço foi desfeito. Hyoga segurava Eien pelos ombros. Era desesperador pensar em ir embora naquele momento, mas tinha que ser feito. Precisava pensar.

- Eu adorei essa tarde. Adorei ficar com você. – O japonês notou algo errado nas palavras e no olhar do mais velho.

- Algum problema Hyoga?

- Não há nenhum. – Mais minutos se passaram. Apenas olhos nos olhos. O silêncio foi rompido pelo russo. – Eu só te conheço há dois dias, mas... Um amigo uma vez me disse que não se deve perder as oportunidades... – Eien apenas esperava ansioso as palavras do loiro. – Você se assustaria se dissesse que te amo?

Um largo sorriso se desenhou no rosto do garoto mais jovem. Mostrava-se feliz com a revelação. Abraçou o russo com uma alegria infantil.

- Não. É assim que me sinto em relação a você. Também te amo. – Beijaram–se novamente. Um beijo longo e esperando. Somente as estrelas testemunhavam o encontro de duas almas.

- Agora devo ir meu querido. Não posso deixar meus anfitriões sem notícias minhas durante todo um dia.

- Está certo.

- Amanhã nos vemos. – Disse dando as costas indo à direção da mansão. Deixando para trás o jardim e Eien, este com certa melancolia em sua face.

- Lamento meu amor... O amanhã nunca chegará para nós.

**--oOoOo--**

Logo que o russo entrou na mansão viu Seiya sentado na escada visivelmente cansado.

- Hyoga meu amigo! Meu dia foi uma confusão! Pessoas entrando e saindo a toda hora. Pessoas que não via há anos vieram aqui... Bando de urubus... – Hyoga ria da maneira teatral que o sagitariano usava para narrar os fatos. Sempre gesticulando e falando alto.

- Vejo Cisne, que está bem melhor. Não é nem sombra do homem que chegou aqui há dois dias. Posso saber o que aconteceu?

- Nada Seiya... Acho que é o cheiro das flores de seu jardim. Está especialmente perfeito. – Sorriu mais ainda. Seiya estava 'boiando'. Uma situação extremamente desagradável.

- Bom outro dia também experimentarei esse aroma... Mas agora vou dormir. Isso é, se o Shun deixar... Boa noite cisne. – Já estava no topo da escada quando bateu na própria cabeça como se houvesse se lembrado de algo. – Um amigo seu esteve aqui hoje. Ele veio te procurar, eu não sabia onde você estava. Mas ele se disse muito seu amigo, então o convidei a passar a noite aqui.

Hyoga se mostrava assustado. Não poderia ser ele. Não estava preparado para confrontá-lo. Confrontar uma promessa que tinha que quebrar.

- O nome dele é Isaak. Ele está no meu antigo quarto... Se você quiser ir lá... – Disse dando uma piscada com o olho esquerdo. – Pode ir. Só não faça muito barulho. Por causa do bebê. – foi finalmente para o seu quarto.

Hyoga não prestou atenção a brincadeira do outro. Não prestou mais atenção em nada depois de ouvir Isaak. Mas estava tarde. Não iria falar com ele agora, acima de tudo não estava pronto.

"_Trair Isaak quebrando a promessa ou trair a mim mesmo me negando a felicidade?" _Era isso que pensava enquanto caminhava a passos lentos para o seu quarto.

Seria uma longa noite de insônia.

**--oOoOo--**

Seu sono foi atrapalhado por sua consciência. Esta parecia pesar toneladas e quanto mais tempo passava maior o peso ficava. A gravidade naquele quarto parecia que estava triturando seus ossos. Mal havia amanhecido, mas já havia esperado demais. Precisava falar imediatamente com Isaak.

Levantou-se. Jogou um pouco de água no rosto e ajeitou de qualquer maneira seu cabelo. Saiu de seu quarto, com passos lentos dirigiu-se para o quarto de seu então companheiro.

Bateu a porta. Silêncio. Era óbvio, estava muito cedo. Bateu novamente. Novamente não houve resposta. Deu as costas à porta, ia se retirando com um misto de alívio e angústia no peito, mas ouviu uma voz sonolenta vinda do lado de dentro do quarto.

- Quem é...? – Sentiu a respiração falhar, mas não podia fraquejar.

- Sou eu. Hyoga.

- Entre... – Abriu a porta vagarosamente. Temia a conversa que estava prestes a começar.

- Isaak...

- Hyoga! Deveria estar com raiva de você! Mas Seiya me contou que teve que ajudar no parto do filho dele, por isso não voltou para a Sibéria. Mas poderia ter avisado. Por que não me mandou notícias? – Parecia uma metralhadora de palavras. Ele realmente havia acabado de acordar?

Mas era sempre assim. Em vinte anos de convivência, Isaak se mostrou alguém cheio de energia. Tinha que ser assim. Tinha que ter energia por ele e Hyoga.

- Tem razão me desculpe...

Isaak sorriu, compreendendo a situação do outro.

- Na verdade estava muito preocupado com você. Queria ter vindo com você antes. – Suspirou – Sabia que essa viagem não faria bem a você. Você está abatido. Mas agora podemos voltar juntos para casa. O que acha?

Isaak ficou esperando uma resposta que não veio. Todo o entusiasmo que tentava transmitir à Hyoga batia naquela intransponível parede de gelo, que sempre rodeava o russo, e voltava para si na forma de medo. Hyoga nunca havia parecido tão distante quanto naquela manhã.

- Isaak... Eu não voltarei para a Sibéria.

- Você prefere ficar aqui? Eu entendo. Então voltaremos para pegarmos o resto de nossas coisas e nos...

- Não Isaak! – As voz de Hyoga soou como um trovão anunciado a chegada de uma tempestade.

Desde a primeira vez que olhou para Hyoga percebeu que algo havia diferente em seu cosmo, em sua alma. Preferiu ignorar. Mas o russo estava mudado. Ali estava um novo Hyoga e o que deixava desesperado e que ele não tinha nada a haver com esse novo homem. Então por que e por quem Hyoga havia mudado?

- Há um novo alguém Isaak...

- Alguém? Quem? - A face de Hyoga foi tomada por um sorriso quase bobo.

- Ele... Ele voltou. Reencarnou. Sabe isso não é impossível. Fomos cavaleiros... Meu Deus. Reencarnação entre Deuses é algo comum. Por que não com humanos? – Hyoga não sabia o que dizer.

Não havia um discurso preparado apenas determinação em acabar resolver logo a situação. Mais que explicar a mudança repentina, Hyoga queria consolar Isaak, Inútil.

- Do que você esta falando?

- Do Shun, Isaak... Ele voltou.

- Sabia que essa viagem não faria bem a você... Ele está morto Hyoga... – Isaak foi à direção de Hyoga e o segurou pelo braço. – Agora está decidido! Vamos voltar o mais rápido possível!

- Não! – Disse se livrado da mão que o prendia – Me desculpe Isaak, mas não poderei ficar com você... É a minha chance.

- Chance é? E onde você encontrou essa tal 'reencarnação'? – O tom de ironia presente na voz de Isaak soou como desafio aos ouvidos de Hyoga.

- Aqui mesmo na mansão. Ele é jardineiro. O nome dele é Eien. – Isaak começou a gargalhar.

- Uau! Agora é oficial. Você está louco. Seu amante imaginário tem até nome.

Mais risadas

- Ele é real e eu estou apaixonado por ele.

- Ok... Ok... Levando em consideração a hipótese de você estar certo... Mesmo assim é ridículo você se dizer apaixonado por um rascunho de um covarde egoísta! – Isaak expelia tais palavras com severa brutalidade.

- O SHUN NÃO ERA UM COVARDE!

- ERA SIM. MATOU-SE POR NÃO QUERER LUTAR E DEIXOU TODOS QUE O AMAVAM SOFRENDO POR CAUSA DE SEU MEDO.

- ELE SÓ ESTAVA CUMPRINDO A SUA MISSÃO COMO CAVALEIRO!

- MAS NÃO COMO HOMEM. – Depois de uma discussão ríspida travada em alto volume os dois homens se silenciaram. Uma trégua de segundos.

- O ato egoísta dele te condenou a vinte anos de sofrimento. Ele não merecia seu amor. Não se iluda só por que você achou alguém parecido com ele. Por favor, Hyoga. – Isaak, agora, falava em seu tom de voz normal. Queria, acima de tudo, trazer o russo de volta a realidade.

- Mas você não o viu. Eu sei que ele é. Eu não estou louco. Ele é o Shun.

Isaak suspirou derrotado. Aquela certeza estúpida parecia ter consumido toda a razão de Hyoga.

- Está me dizendo que realmente o ama e que, por isso, vai esquecer a sua promessa?

- Eu não posso ficar com você amando outro.

- Mas você fez isso nesses últimos vinte anos... Você realmente enlouqueceu. Depois de você quase ter me matado na batalha do fundo mar, eu continuei a respeitá-lo e amá-lo, por que desde nossa infância eu te amei, como irmão e depois como homem. Dediquei vinte anos da minha vida a sua depressão, lutando contra fotos e lembranças de um fantasma por que acreditava que no fim de tudo eu seria recompensado. Mas o que recebo em troca: um simples 'Desculpe-me'. – Isaak estava com seu olhar baixo. Talvez querendo esconder as lágrimas. Talvez lutando para conter a raiva.

- O que você quer eu não posso lhe dar.

Isaak ergueu a sua cabeça mostrando o que estava encoberto por sua franja: raiva. Mais do que isso: ódio.

Foi até Hyoga, o encurralou contra a parede prendendo os pulsos acima da cabeça do russo.

- Eu mereço algo, eu quero Hyoga, eu exijo algo! - Atacou ferozmente o pescoço do russo. Beijava, mordia, deixava marcas na pele clara.

Hyoga livrou seus pulsos da prisão em que se encontravam. Empurrou Isaak que caiu sentado no chão. Ali ficou.

- Você é que enlouqueceu. Afinal o que você pretendia com isso?

Sem resposta. Viu apenas o outro deixar o quarto com sua cabeça baixa. Ferido. Traído.

**--oOoOo--**

Já era noite. Passara o dia inteiro sem noticias de Isaak. Também passou o dia sem ver Eien, em respeito ao seu ex-companheiro. Querendo ou não, havia acabado de terminar um relacionamento.

Ficou apenas observando as estrelas, sentado em uma das várias varadas da mansão. Sua consciência pesava e somente a beleza hipnotizante das estrelas apaziguava o peso.

As estrelas brilhavam intensamente. Suas companheiras e confidentes. Quando era criança, e ainda na adolescência, tinha o hábito de olhar as estrelas. Hábito esse que pegou de Shun. Sempre admiravam as admiravam juntos. Passavam horas em completo silêncio, apenas juntos imersos na beleza infinita do céu estrelado. No começo Hyoga não entendia o que tanto encantava o outro. Grande coisa! Elas estavam lá sempre. Que graça tinha em ficar lá noite após noite olhando para elas?

Para Hyoga não havia nada além de um corpo gasoso que possui luz própria. Mas Shun via além de toda a ciência. Via mais do que simplesmente gás e poeira. Via seu objetivo. Seu futuro.

"_O Ikki me disse que se eu for honrado e digno quando eu morrer poderei virar uma estrela. Esse é o prêmio que os deuses dão para aqueles humanos que tem uma vida virtuosa. Quero ser uma delas. Eu também quero que você se transforme em uma estrela Hyoga. Assim nós nunca nos separaremos... ''. _

Foi o que Shun disse a Hyoga. Acreditou nas palavras do seu pequeno amigo. Passou a desejar também ser uma delas.

Quando Shun se foi, sempre procurou entre as estrelas aquela que brilhasse mais forte, a mais bela. Com certeza seria ele olhando por todos do céu. Era algo ridículo de se fazer na visão de muitos: enfrentar uma temperatura de vinte graus negativos para olhar singelas estrelas. Na verdade era um consolo para ele saber que depois de cada pôr-do-sol viriam elas e com elas o único modo de ficar perto de Shun.

Depois de muito tempo mirando o céu o pescoço de Hyoga começou a doer. Abaixou a sua cabeça e olhou para o jardim e mais adiante o bosque. Os vaga-lumes brincavam entre as árvores, dezenas deles. Pareciam fadas, pequenos espíritos iluminando o caminho para algum viajante. E faziam isso. Iluminavam o caminho por aonde vinha Eien. Este ao avistar Hyoga sentado em um banco foi correndo ao seu encontro. O russo não pode deixar de ficar alegre.

- Você não foi me ver hoje. Não podemos desperdiçar o tempo assim. – O garoto parecia aflito e magoado.

- Tem razão. Desculpe-me. Mas agora todo o meu tempo será somente seu. – tinha um sorriso largo e infantil no rosto.

- Não brinque Hyoga. O tempo não nos pertence, nós pertencemos a ele. Você deveria ter vindo me ver ou chamando por mim. Quando sua mente e seu coração estão fechados não posso vir até você. Perdemos muito tempo. – Eien abraçou Hyoga desesperadamente. Quase chorava. O russo não entendia tal reação. Ergueu o rosto do outro pelo queixo encarando seus olhos verdes marejados.

- Acalme-se. Estou aqui e eu nunca faria nada para te afastar de mim. Eu te amo.

- Por favor, me beije. – Hyoga atendeu ao pedido suplicante do outro. O beijo foi temperado pelo sal das lagrimas do japonês que haviam se libertado. Mas acima de tudo tinha um gosto de despedida.

O beijo foi interrompido por Isaak que havia chegado naquele instante. Ainda ressentido puxou violentamente Eien do colo de Hyoga o jogando no chão. Sem falar nada o russo foi de imediato ao socorro do japonês. Abraçando-o com força. Acima de tudo o protegendo.

- Então é ele Hyoga? Devo admitir que seja bem parecido, mas não deixa de ser uma copia mal feita.

- Saia daqui. Já não há mais nada entre nós e pára de ofendê-lo, ele não tem nada a ver com a nossa história.

- Mas claro que tem. Ele é a causa da sua desgraça, da nossa desgraça. Você não se permite viver. Você vive se lamentando pensando no que poderia ter sido no que poderia ter acontecido. Fica se martirizando por nunca ter dito a aquele covarde que o amava. Isso não é vida Hyoga. Isso é a morte.

Hyoga abraçava, envolvia ainda mais forte o pequeno corpo entre seus braços.

- Chega Isaak, você já falou demais!

- Não. Você não ouviu o bastante. Eu tenho muito mais coisas para te dizer, mas não ficarei aqui perdendo meu tempo com um louco, um demente como você Hyoga.

- Tem razão Isaak, fui um louco em confiar a minha amizade a você.

- AO INFERNO COM SUA AMIZADE! Nunca fui homem de se contentar com pouco. Se não posso ter o seu amor prefiro o nada. – Dirigiu-se até umas das portas secundarias da mansão e entrou sendo engolido pela escuridão que tomava conta da mansão dos Kido.

Depois de algum tempo pensando no que deveria falar, como explicar a situação a Eien, Hyoga não encontrou nada melhor para dizer.

- Desculpe-me. – Disse ainda abraçando firmemente o japonês.

- Não há nada a desculpar. – Libertou-se do abraço – Ele está certo Hyoga...

- Do que você esta falando. Não ligue para o que ele disse. Ele não sabe de nada.

- Sabe sim, sabe que tudo isso é uma mentira. – Riu envergonhado – Eu baguncei toda a sua vida, não é?

- Não diga bobagem! Você é a minha felicidade. Você veio para trazer a minha vida de volta. – Viu o garoto se levantar e levar seu olhar para as estrelas.

- Não Hyoga. Eu vim para finalmente ouvir você me dizer adeus... – Hyoga se levantou confuso.

- Adeus? Não! Agora que temos um ao outro. Temos toda a vida pela frente. Eu quero ficar com você pelo resto da minha vida. – Hyoga voltou abraçar Eien. Abraçava-o para não deixá-lo ir. Abraçava-o como se disso dependesse a sua existência.

- Não se pode viver dentro de um sonho. – Envolveu a cintura de Hyoga – Desculpe-me por ter ido embora sem te dizer que te amava, desculpe-me por ter sido tão egoísta. Do que adiantou salvar o mundo se para isso tive que jogar a pessoa que mais amo no inferno? – Hyoga encarou confuso a face de Eien.

- Do que você está falando?

- Não há mais tempo para nós. Logo você irá despertar e somente lhe restará a realidade. Então escute e prometa que a partir de hoje você não mais olhará para trás e viverá a sua vida.

- Despertar? Você está me assustan... – Eien colocou seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios do russo.

- Seus lábios são tão macios... Não teria feito o que fiz se tivesse provado esses lábios...

- Shun? – O garoto assentiu com a cabeça. – Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Isso é um sonho Hyoga. Eu não poderia te deixar preso ao meu fantasma. Você precisa dizer adeus e eu preciso ouvir o seu adeus. – Hyoga envolveu ainda mais forte o corpo de Shun.

- Shun não importa que seja um sonho, eu não te deixarei ir novamente. Eu não quero te perder... Eu te amo... Não me deixe – lágrimas já rolavam descontroladas pela face do russo.

- Você somente perdeu meu corpo, mas a minha alma sempre pertenceu a você e sempre pertencerá. O corpo é somente uma prisão para a alma. A morte é a libertação. Não importa o que acontecer, minha alma sempre amará você por que assim está escrito. Então viva a sua vida da melhor maneira, volte para a Sibéria e cumpra a sua promessa.

- Mas eu não consigo viver sem você, sem você eu apenas existo...

- Não se preocupe. Nós vamos nos reencontrar em outra vida. Nós sempre buscamos um ao outro não importa a dimensão, a vida nós sempre nos amaremos, por que assim deve ser. Até lá, ficarei te olhando, te vigiando e te protegendo. Você ainda pode ser feliz.

- O que eu farei até te encontrar? – Shun segurou Hyoga pelos ombros, afastou os corpos, acariciou gentilmente a face esquerda do aquariano.

- Você viverá... Adeus Hyoga.

A imagem de Shun começou a se desfazer a frente de Hyoga. O que antes era carne e pele se tornou nada. O desespero tomou conta de Hyoga, mas não adiantava gritar, não havia voz. Não tinha para onde correr ou por que correr, o chão já não existia, o mundo já não existia.

O sonho havia acabado.

**--oOoOo--**

Acordou atordoado. Perdido. O sonho que tivera foi assustadoramente real. Olhou pela sua janela, o céu estava limpo profundamente azul tingido suavemente pelos primeiros raios de Sol. Levantou-se afobado indo até a varanda de seu quarto. Olhou para o jardim procurando vestígios do sonho aonde havia sido feliz. Nada.

Logo o despertador em sua cabeceira tocou. Eram seis horas, dentro de três horas teria que pegar o avião de volta para a Sibéria.

O sonho havia lhe tirado completamente a noção do tempo. No dia anterior havia colocado seus pés no Japão, após vinte anos de reclusão na gelada Sibéria.

Foi tomar banho pensando no sonho e no que ele significava. Um sonho tão real. Ainda podia sentir o calor do Shun, o sabor de sua boca. Sentiu certo conforto ao relembrar as palavras de Shun...

Então era isso. Pertenciam um ao outro, mas antes de se terem ainda havia uma vida. Tempo demais para se esperar. Saiu do banheiro, apenas uma toalha cobria seu corpo, foi até a janela sentiu a brisa quente do verão acariciar seu corpo, varrer a sua alma levando embora todas as incertezas.

Olhou para o horizonte, imaginava o que fazer até chegar a hora de reencontrar Shun.

Mas agora tinha que ser digno, iria fazer o que já devia ter feito.

- Shun eu viverei a minha vida, não desprezarei o amor que Isaak dedica a mim. Farei tudo da melhor maneira possível, serei digno de você. Até, finalmente, me libertar e poder te amar da maneira que você merece.

Uma última estrela ainda lutava contra a luz do astro rei no céu de Tóquio. Esta parecia brilhar mais que o Sol. Reagia as palavras do russo. Ele olhou a estrela com um belo sorriso. Sabia o que deveria dizer e para quem dizer.

- Adeus meu amor... Até a próxima vida.

Depois de alguns segundos de contemplação entrou em seu quarto. Ainda havia uma viagem, o início de uma nova vida ao lado de Isaak.

Tinha uma longa vida, uma longa espera até o dia que sua alma seria liberta e o destino finalmente se cumpriria.

Tal vida seria uma prisão para qualquer mortal que visse a situação do lado de fora, mas não para Hyoga.

Ele sabia que o fim traria um novo começo, uma nova vida. Uma vida onde oportunidades não seriam perdidas e o passado não importaria. Uma vida onde ele seria completamente feliz. Por que...

-... Almas gêmeas nunca morrem... Não é Shun...?

Sorriu. Saiu de seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Fechou a porta do passado. Uma porta que jamais voltaria abrir.

Pela frente apenas a vida, a espera, a esperança... Nada mais.

**--oOoOo--**

_Se tua alma sempre me seguiu,  
a minha alma sempre te esperou._

_Se tua alma sempre me acolheu,  
a minha alma sempre te amparou._

_Se tua alma sempre me serviu,  
a minha alma sempre te embalou._

_Se tua alma sempre me sorriu,  
a minha alma sempre te abraçou._

_Se tua alma sempre me sonhou,  
a minha alma sempre, sempre te amou!_

_E assim  
Nossas Almas Gêmeas repletas de Amor  
- em suave comunhão -  
seguirão docemente para o infinito,   
Eternamente._

_Alma Gêmea da minha  
que sempre me pressente e sempre me adivinha   
todos os dias te amo mais, sempre mais,  
cada vez mais!_

_**The End**_

**Prestação de contas:** a música que foi usada nessa fic, se chama "_**A Tout le Monde**_"e pertence ao _**Megadeth. **_O primeiro poema se intitula "_**O Suicida"**_de_** Jorge Luis Borges, **_foi retirado do livro "_**Um Sonho Dentro de Mim" **_de autoria de _**Júlio Emílio Braz. **_O segundo poema é o _**"Poema 1 de Poemas Para Almas Gêmeas" **_de_** Clara Luz **_e foi extraído do site: http://intervox.nce.ufrj.br/claraluz/poemas/almas-g.htm

O sobrenome do _**"Fujimori"**_ eu peguei emprestado do meu lindinho de cabelos cor-de-rosa "_**Sunao"**_ do anime _**"Sukiyo".**_

_**Adendos: **_Eien é uma palavra japonesa que significa _**Eterno **_ou_** Eternamente; **_o Isaak nessa história assumiu o papel de consciência do patinho (Hyoga).

O nome da fic é "_**Soulmates Never Die"**_ por que se fosse Almas Gêmeas Nunca Morrem ficaria parecendo nome de novela das seis.

_**O Olhar da Beta: **__Olá a todos! Bom... Betar uma fic de mais de 20 páginas no Word deu uma preguiça, mas eu consegui! xD hahaha! Se por um acaso você achar um errinho, é a prova de que sou humana...u.ú' E como não sou nenhuma professora de português, tô perdoada, né? 8D E se você odiou o fato da autora ter feito o Shun se suicidar, participe do meu abaixo-assinado contra isso! ò.ó (xD zuera porque se nom fosse isso o final não ia ficar kawaii como ficou..83)._

_Então..é isso_

_Jaa ne_

_**Nota da Autora: **_foi um pouquinho difícil escrever essa fic por que no meio da história eu perdi o 'tesão' por ela. Sou fã explícita de angst e drama e toda fic que envolve Hyoga e Shun pede algo flufly ou shonnei ai. Gêneros que, definitivamente, não tenho talento para escrever _**por isso, admiro e prestigio quem escreve.**_ Foram dias de muita reflexão dentro do ônibus, buzinei muito no ouvido da Anny (minha maninha) e da Miki-Chan (minha beta querida)nota da beta: sim..eu lembro...ç-ç muito triste aquelas memórias... (xD zuera! Também te adoro! \o/), por que não sabia que rumo dar a fic. Mas em um dia, dentro de um ônibus lotado, uma lâmpada se ascendeu sobre a minha cabeça esclerosada, sim eu tive uma iluminação _**(todo mundo do ônibus soube, por que eu exclamei 'É isso!' e comecei a dar risada).**_ Depois disso enfrentei longas crises de falta de inspiração, trabalhos e provas da faculdade, decepções profundas com meus times (São Paulo, Chelsea e Werder Bremen, _**Sim, eles perdem e eu fico em depressão. Sim! Eu sou uma doente)**_.

Mas está aqui... Sei que ela valeu todo o esforço. Tenho que agradecer a duas pessoas que eu enchi muito o saco, e continuarei a encher _**Anny e Miki-chan. **_nota da beta: droga..e eu pensei que tinha me livrado! . ' xD hahaha.Também agradeço a _**Dani**_ por me ajudar a fazer a chantagem e fazer a Miki betar a fic. nota da beta: Agora você me deixa ler a fic do Saga, né? y.y

Bom... Já digitei demais... _**Hasta la vista muchachos ...**_


End file.
